fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Hyenia
Hyenia (pronounced HY-EE-KNEE-AH) is a fan made kaiju appearing in his own universe as well as the Dojoverse making his start as a newcomer. Hyenia was also the base design for C.K.C.'s (Colossal Kaiju Combat's) "The Hound of Nita" who replaced him during the collaboration process. Appearance TBA History As a once normal striped hyena, Hyenia was created when he and his mate were unknowingly caught between the military and a strange space object (cosmic diamond) falling to Earth. As the object hit, the mated pair were separated as the female ran away and the male stayed. The object fused with the male causing him to mutate. Hyenia: Origin of the Striped Protector (Short Comic) This short comic reveals how Hyenia became to be. GoGo Riser Shogun G-Fantis Vs. Rayman X Hyenia is summoned to do battle when Shirakuna returns, this time as Mechashirakuna, to terrorize Kalihama Island. Abilities * Purification Beam: Hyenia has what's called "purification fluid" flowing through his veins which will cause his body to heal/regenerate over short periods of time after he's been harmed. **Hyenia, after being fatally wounded, can also meditate by charging his Purification Beam activating the purification fluid in his bloodstream causing him to instantaneously heal/regenerate. **The actual beam can be used on an opponent to weaken them, but only if it's followed up by an attack or combined with one. If the opponent is evil then it can be used as an attempt to turn them good or "purify" them as an alternative to killing them. It can also be used on an ally to heal them. The beam can be fired from either his chest-cannon or his mouth, but it's mostly fired from his mouth. * Electric Blast/Volts attacks: He can switch from either a purple electric blast or purple volts. These attacks can only be fired form his chest-cannon. ** The volts can be combined with his Purification Beam to create a electric white and purple spiral beam. This beam can instantly weaken an opponent and can be either fired from his chest-cannon or from his mouth, but mostly from his mouth * Sedative Tail Quills: I think that's pretty self explanatory. * He has a smaller oval shaped diamond on his forehead that allows him telepathic communication. Weaknesses If Hyenia where to have his purification beam to backfire or be reflected back at him, it would have the same weakening effect on him that it would have on any other kaiju. Also, if Hyenia were to gain and act on a want for destruction or violence, or were to attack another kaiju out of spite, whether good or evil, he'd become corrupted. After becoming corrupted, the only way for him to be stopped would be for him to be either purified or killed. Lastly, if Hyenia's chest-cannon is ever destroyed he'll be left powerless, he'll be left with limited energy, and he'll be extremely vulnerable. Gallery Icon40.1 zpsuw6g5nrq.png|Unofficial Hyenia copyright icon #1 by BloodDragon3000 on DA Icon40 zpsowlcq5gl.png|Unofficial Hyenia copyright icon #2 by BloodDragon3000 on DA 155.JPG|Hyenia Suit at G-Fest Hyenia vs King Nathair.png|Hyenia Vs King Nathair art by Daikaiju-Danielle on DA Hyenia.png|Dojo Hyenia art by Daikaiju-Danielle on DA H front cover blue.jpg|"Hyenia: Origin of the Striped Protector" (Blue Cover.) Art by Frank Parr. H front cover red.jpg|"Hyenia: Origin of the Striped Protector" (Red Cover.) Art by Frank Parr. 68692907_1377870729028390_6362984621570785280_n.jpg|The silhouette of Hyenia (to the right) in the poster for G-Fantis Vs. Rayman X. Filmography Hyenia in GoGo Riser Shogun! Hyenia in G-Fantis Vs. Rayman X Trivia *The inspiration for the purification beam can be found in this video at 0:52 *Hyenia was submitted for collaboration to be in the video game Colossal Kaiju Combat (C.K.C.) created by Sunstone Games, LLC., but during collaboration a new character based off of his design titled "The Hound of Nita" was created as a C.K.C. original, and took his place. *As of G-Fantis Vs. Rayman X, Hyenia is the only known kaiju in the Dojoverse to have performed a combo move with G-Fantis. *Due to the purification fluid mixed with his DNA Hyenia's blood is pink. *As of 1/5/19 the color of Hyenia's electric attacks (the blast/volts) have been changed from purple to blue. *As of 3/28/19 "Hyenia: Origin of the Striped Protector" Kindle edition is up on Amazon with blue, and red cover variants available. Blue cover link: https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07Q27JRZY Red cover link: https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07PY5XNHT Paperbacks coming soon. Category:StripedHyenaKaiju's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Mammals Category:Mutants Category:Dojo Studios Kaiju Category:Significant Fan-Made Kaiju